


Thanks For The Lost Memories

by reon56 (starkidjustice99)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Batman - Freeform, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, LGBT, Lost Memories, Love, Original Character - Freeform, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkidjustice99/pseuds/reon56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't know who she is, or how she ended up lying on an empty warehouse floor. What she does know is that she has been saved by Robin, who may help her regain her lost memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ugh. Why does my head feel like it has imploded? And where the hell am I?

She walked calmly despite the circumstances. It wasn't every day that she lost her memory. At least, she did didn't think so. True, the idea of not knowing anything about her past life scared her and it was also true that she was wandering the city at night, without anything to protect herself. Nevertheless, she had to find somewhere to take refuge for the night. As the girl strolled through the hushed city, she tried to remember anything from her past, but it was hopeless. Instead she walked along, shivering from the damp night.

XXX

After walking for over an hour, she found a suitable alley to sleep in, where if she crouched herself up in the corner just right, no one could see her. It wasn't long after when three thugs showed up and threatened to take the money of an old woman. Great, the girl thought. Of course I picked the one place where someone was going to get mugged. All the same, she didn't feel right to watch and do nothing as the woman was robbed of her possessions. Without thinking of a plan, she jumped into the spotlight, startling the men.

"It's not nice to steal from helpless old ladies, you know." She said. Her legs were shaking with fear.

The man with the knife spoke up first. She assumed that he was the leader of this pack.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it, girly?"

Crap. I really wish that I thought this through first. "I have a cell phone in my pocket," Lie "I can call the police and turn you in."

"And what's gonna stop us from making sure that they don't bring two body bags with them?"

The girl went silent.

"How about a deal; we let the old coot go, and you stay with us". The leader offered.

There were two options here. She could refuse and they might both die, which she wasn't too keen on, or she could accept and try to escape. She thought it over once more and reluctantly replied. "You've got a deal, boys."

"Great. Release the hag," The leader ordered. As soon as the lady was free, she took off down the street, and the girl hoped towards a police officer. However here came the more challenging part; how to escape.

The two other men started creeping up on her, forcing her back to go against the wall so she couldn't escape. She tried to run beneath them but she never saw that they were both armed with lead pipes. As she tried to duck down underneath them, one of them hit her on the head, and she stumbled to the ground. They grabbed her by the arms and forced her back onto the cold cement.

 

"Let me have a look at her. Bring her into the light."

 

The two men obeyed the order, tightly keeping their grip on the girl's arms as she tried to kick them somewhere, anywhere that would cause them to loose their grip.

"She's a pretty one. The boss is gonna have fun with you." He said with a sly smile while tracing her face.

"Go to hell" she spat back.

"Feisty one too. I'm afraid that wasn't called for. I guess we'll have to teach you some manners," he said, about to reach for his knife. Before he could do anything, someone, or something, descended from the night sky.

"Isn't it rude to hit a girl?" The figure said before leaping down and kicking one of the goons in the face. The other one ran away quickly. The young vigilante went in for the armed man, knocking him out with a quick blow to the head.

The costumed figure immediately went to work, tying them up with rope from his belt. When he finished, he walked over to the girl trying to hide against the wall.

"Are you hurt?"

The girl looked at him, deciding that this was by far the worst day she's probably ever had. Her savior looked sixteen and he wore brightly colored clothing with the combinations of yellow, green and red. The only thing lacking color was his cape, which was black.

"I'm fine. Although, one of them hit me in the head with a pipe."

"May I take a look at it?"

She studied the boy for a moment, looking for any signs of a threat, before agreeing. She pointed to a fairly large bump on the rear of her head, and the boy examined it.

"There should be no permanent damage. I suggest that you stay away from trouble. The cops will be here shortly."

Before the young hero could leave however, the criminal she thought had run away sneaked up from behind and waked the girl in the back of her head, knocking her out. The last thing she remembered was a loud kick and the sound of a body hitting the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke with a aggravating headache. She expected to see something when she opened her eyes, but instead she was greeted by darkness. She lay on a bed, and a blanket was carefully draped over her. The air smelt dank, and she shivered and brought the blanket closer to her when she realized how cold it was.

When her eyes had adjusted somewhat, she tried to find a door. She carefully got up from the bed and walked slowly with her arms outstretched. Soon she found a door, and she traced it until she found a doorknob. She turned it, but it stopped before turning completely.

"Shit" She cursed.

She tried to kick it down, but to no avail. She grew more conscious of her surroundings and her mind began to wander. She quickly moved back to the bed and sat with her arms around her legs. She decided that she did not like the dark.

After what seemed like forever, she heard the sound of the door unlocking. She moved into a defensive position, ready to jump if attacked.

Her heart beat faster as the door opened, light barging through. Her eyes widened. A man dressed in all black, with a bat symbol on his chest, walked through the door. He turned on the light and her eyes burned.

When her eyes adjusted, she looked around. The room had a sink, a cabinet marked for medical supplies, and a table next to her bed. She stared at the strange man in the doorway.

"I see that you've woken up."

"Who are you, and how the hell did I get here?"

"I am Batman, my partner, Robin saved you earlier. When you got knocked out, we thought it was best to bring you back here."

The girl took this in before she spoke again. "And what is here?"

"This, is the Batcave."


	3. Chapter 3

Batman was confused. Normally, when he took someone to the Batcave, he returned them to wherever they lived, or the next best place. He's dropped people off from all over Gotham, from old apartments, to hotels, and more often, a homeless shelter. But this girl, she didn't seem to have anywhere. When he had learned of her memory loss, he was not annoyed about it, what he was vexed by was that she had no files anywhere in the world. He tried birth records, orphanages, and missing persons reports.   
He suspected that she could be a run-away, but her clothes were fresh, and she was too well fed to have been out on the streets.  
To be honest, it was going to be a late night. He looked over to the girl behind him. She was sitting in a chair, obviously scared. He was the Batman, after all.   
Then, he heard a door open, and someone walking down the steps that led from the manor to the cave.   
"Master Batman, I have some food and refreshments for our guest, if she wishes to eat."   
Alfred came down with a platter of food. He walked over to the girl and handed her some water and a sandwich. "It's always best to keep oneself hydrated and well fed in order to function properly. Isn't that right, master Batman?"  
Batman grunted in approval, not taking his eyes off of the screen. The girl on the other hand, gladly accepted the food and drink and tried to eat it slowly, as to not look savage.   
Alfred moved closer to Batman, and spoke in a hushed tone. "Sir, have you located her yet?"   
"No, but if we can't locate her anywhere we may have to keep her here until we figure something out. This isn't your everyday missing person, Alfred. She has no DNA records anywhere, I can't pick up any facial recognitions from anywhere. Security cameras, class photos, passports, nothing. And to top that off, she doesn't remember anything other than what happened before the alleyway."  
"I'm sure you will think of something. in the mean time, you may want to alert Master Robin of the situation. You know how he is with our...guests."  
"Will do. I'll keep her down here until we can figure something out."   
With that said, Alfred turned around to leave, when he caught sight of a figure moving up the stairs.   
"Master Batman!" He shouted, "She's going upstairs!"   
Batman quickly moved, but before he could reach the top, it was too late. The girl was already through the entrance to the Batcave, and into Wayne Manor.


	4. Chapter 4

The girl moved through the door, hoping to find a way to escape. She expected a torture room, or something scary like the Batcave. Instead, she was greeted by fine furniture and calming colors. She quickly tried to make her way out, when she caught sight of someone on the couch.

He had raven black hair and he was staring at her with striking blue eyes. She stood motionless as the boy stared at her with shock. Before she knew it, she was on the ground, held down by the boy. Batman quickly came up behind her.

"You shouldn't have left the cave." he growled.

The girl's eyes widened in fear. "What are you going to do?" She said in a small voice.

"I can't do anything. But what you can do is keep a secret."

Th girl looked at him, puzzled. The boy loosened his grip on the girl and she stood up. Batman removed his cowl.

"I, am Bruce Wayne, and this, is Wayne Manor."

**

The girl stared at the ceiling. She lay on a bed, in a bedroom next to Dick's. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw his face. She did not know why, but he seemed familiar. Sure, he was a billionaire, and made the news more often than he probably should, but something about him made the gears in her mind turn.

She got up and walked to the room's bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face and looked up at the mirror. Two light brown eyes stared back at her, along with shoulder's length brown hair that curled rebelliously at the end. "This is my face" she thought. She went back to her bed to attempt sleep again and after rolling around for what seemed like ages, she finally fell asleep.

Her dream was strange. She sat at a table with a bright light shining above her. A man whose face she could not see was sitting across from her.

"Who is Batman?" he asked forcefully.

"I wouldn't tell you even if it was the only thing to save humanity." she sneered back.

She didn't know what it was, but everything about this guy made her insides twist and scream for her to get away.

"Not even for your memories?" he taunted, confident that he had the advantage.

That made her hesitate. She wanted so badly to know who she was, but she had made a promise. "Not ever." she replied.

"Oh, Jess. That was a big mistake."

He pressed a button and suddenly the floor beneath her was gone. She fell through the ground and landed upright in her chair in a room painted all white. It was empty except for her and the chair. She looked up to see that the ceiling was whole again as if she never fell through.

She stood up and suddenly the chair beneath her vanished. A bed appeared on the other side of the room.

She looked around the room and felt disappointed with herself. She crouched up against the wall. She didn't know what this place was, but her body was shaking with fear.

"Why didn't I just tell him?" she moaned. "Now I'll never get out of this room...."

Like magic, a door appeared across from the bed. She walked to it, and anxiously turned the knob, as if her subconscious knew what was on the other side.

"Are you ready to answer my question now?"

The girl's body grew cold with dread. She shook her head no.

"Then suffer." The man harshly closed the door and Jess sunk deeper into misery.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So, my summer just started, and while I should be having more free time, I'm also taking a course over the summer, and I just started binge watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer. So, I have no idea if I'll post every day or every other day, or maybe once a week or so. Please bear with me. I know its a bit slow right now, but I swear it'll pick up soon.

Jess woke to the sound of someone lightly tapping on her door. "Breakfast will be ready in five minutes, so please come down when you are ready." Said Alfred.

Her stomach growled when she thought of food. When was the last time I ate? She thought. She got up and saw that Alfred had cleaned the clothes she had been found in. Jess quickly showered and dressed and then proceeded to go downstairs. When she arrived, Dick was having a conversation with Alfred. she She noticed that he was wearing a uniform for Gotham Academy. She looked down at the the only shirt and pants she owned and felt out of place.

Jess loved the way Dick's uniform looked on him. The school's blue and black tie matched with his eyes and hair. It fit him so well, and she had to restrain herself from thinking impure thoughts.

Soon Bruce came down, in his office suit and tie, and sat down. Jess and him exchanged a friendly hello and good mornings. Before it could get awkward, Alfred came through the door with plates of waffles and fruit. He set them down and they began to eat silently. Dick was the one who broke the stiff atmosphere.

"So, what should we call you until you remember your name?"

Actually," she said, "I woke up and I knew. My name is Jess, but I have no idea what my last name is."

This time it was Bruce who spoke, which surprised her. "I think today we should get you some clothes of your own, maybe look a little deeper into your uh... situation."

Jess almost choked on her milk when she had heard what Bruce said. She looked at him to see if he was joking or doing it out of pity, but all she saw was a serious expression.

"No, you don't have to do that for me, I am fine with what you have provided me. Please don't go through all of this trouble... I'll be fine."

"No, I think you misunderstood me. I wasn't asking for your approval, I will get you clothes because everyone deserves basic human necessities." The billionaire launched back.

"Trust me," the raven haired boy said, "He won't let go. It's better to just let him. I know from experience."

Jess nodded and went back to eating her waffles. Soon, Bruce had to leave for work. When Dick had to go, Jess followed him into the car so she and Alfred could go shopping later. The car ride was uneventful and it became even more awkward when they had dropped Dick off at school.  
Alfred pulled up to the curb of a mall. He handed her a card and told her that he would be doing errands in the area across the street.  
When his car sped off with Jess at the mall entrance, she smiled. "Oh, Bruce. You made a big mistake giving a teenage girl a credit card."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: So sorry that I haven't updated in a week! I was at Disney with my family and I had almost no time to write. I promise that I'll try to be more regular.   
> Um, so this chapter contains some curse words near the end, so if you don't like it then be cautious. Happy reading!!

When she had finished, she had an outfit for possibly every day of the year. When Alfred pulled up next to her, she stuffed her many bags into the trunk and sat in the passengers seat.   
"I trust that you had a splendid time, hm?" Alfred inquired.  
"Why, yes I did ." she replied.   
When they had returned to the manor, she went upstairs and stocked her dresser and closet with her new clothes. When she had finished, she changed into a nice shirt and some jeans from Topman. She smiled at herself in the mirror. Gosh, I am so fucking pretty she thought to herself.   
Feeling good, she went downstairs to eat lunch. "You look very well in your new clothes." Complimented Alfred.   
She thanked him and sat down at the snack bar, where Alfred served her a sandwich. When she had finished, she thanked Alfred for the meal and explored the manor.  
Many of the rooms, she had noticed, were mainly unused. She was walking when she noticed fine oak doors. She opened them to reveal a magnificent ballroom, with marble floors, and large glass windows. She walked into the middle of it and took it all in. Off to the side, was a bar. She smiled and made her way over to it.   
"Once again Bruce, you've made a big mistake." She opened a cabinet to reveal rows of wine and other alcoholic beverages. She took one off the shelf and poured herself a glass.   
"Bottoms up" she said as she drained the glass.   
She woke with a straining headache.   
"Ahem"   
She looked up in the direction of the angry grunt above her. It was Bruce and he looked like he could use a drink. She looked down at the state she was in. Her nice shirt was wrinkled and there was an empty and probably very expensive wine bottle next to her. She looked back up at Bruce.  
"Hey, there buddy. I didn't hear you come in. How was your day...?"   
Bruce responded with his frown hardening into a batglare. "Room. Now." he ordered.  
Jess got up as quickly as she could in her drunken state, and hurried to her room. She slowly got down onto her bed and tried to sleep off the alcohol.   
She woke several times to throw up.   
If Bruce doesn't kill me, it's because this would have done it for him.   
When she woke up and didn't have to throw up the rest of her internal organs, she was relieved. Now all she had to deal with was her head, which could easily be solved with some pills.   
Then, her door opened. She quickly scrambled to put her blanket over her head to shield her from the light. In walked Dick, fresh from school.   
"Don't worry," he said, "It's not Bruce." He stepped further into the room and softly shut the door behind him, minding her sensitive state. "I just heard what happened, and I've gotta say, good job."  
Jess looked at the raven haired boy with confusion. "But...isn't Bruce mad? Would...wouldn't you be siding with him?"  
"Well duh I'd side with him, but that's for serious things with our...night life. Don't get me wrong, I'd do anything for him, but this, with you, it's different."   
"How so?" She asked.  
"Well, for one thing...you're much cuter."   
She blushed and she felt her face grow warm.   
"Dick...." Jess turned away from him so he couldn't see how red her face was.   
"I'll see you later." Dick said as he walked out the door, closing it softly.

She sighed to herself. "What the fuck was that supposed to be." she said.

Later, Bruce came in and talked to her about how she needs to be responsible, some stuff about drinking is bad, blah blah blah.   
Jess tried to listen, she really did, but her mind kept wandering, mostly to Dick. What did catch her ears was when Bruce started talking about something she never thought she would hear.  
"I went to Dick's school today," Bruce said. "and I was thinking that you should be enrolled."  
"Bruce. What the actual fuck?"   
She kinda regretted her strong choice in words, but this was a big fucking deal. She had no idea what her name was yesterday, and he was expecting her to go to school and remember stuff like who Daniel Boon was? It was stupid and Jess wanted no part in it.  
"Yes, school. And with your recent fiasco today, I'd say that some orderly education is due. I already enrolled you and picked up your uniform. Tomorrow you will go to school with Dick and you will learn." Bruce replied tartly.  
She huffed and crossed her arms. Bruce left her to sulk.   
This is stupid. It's not like I'm going to know anything. Besides, what fun is school when you don't know anyone.


	7. Chapter 7

She stared at herself in the mirror in her school uniform. She had on the same dress shirt and jacket as Dick's, with the Gotham Academy coat of arms. Her skirt was mid-thigh length and had a plaid pattern, with the school's colors. She looked at herself one last time and sighed. "Jess, get ready to enter hell."

She walked down to the kitchen towards the voices of Alfred and Bruce. She stopped before the entrance when she heard her name.

"Sir, is it really wise to be putting this girl into a school setting? We don't know whose looking for her, or what she'll do." Alfred spoke hushed.

"Jess will be fine. I registered her as a recipient of the Wayne scholarship. I've covered my tracks, Alfred. If anyone were to look deep into her, I will be notified. To the school, it looks as if she is a regular student." said Bruce.

"But what about parents, her birth, and residential information. I'm positive they will need to have that."

"I have it covered. I made an artificial birth certificate and for residency, she is an orphan at St. Anthony's home." Bruce replied.

When Alfred walked off, probably into the kitchen, she waited a minute and walked into the dinning room and took the same seat as yesterday. Bruce greeted her and Alfred came in with breakfast. Dick came down soon and joined them. Bruce left and wished us a good day at school. When Jess and Dick had both finished, they piled into the car and left.

When they arrived at the school, she and Dick got out. Dick brought her to the office where she picked up her schedule. Then, they went to the book room to pick up her textbooks. Dick had to leave because of class, but he promised to meet her after first period. She walked into the room and called out.

"Hello? I'm new and I'm here to pick up some books...."

"Well, of course you are. This is the book room." A voice from behind one of the bookshelves said. A girl who looked to be the same age as Jess came out. She was taller than Jess, had a modern pompadour hairstyle with the tips of her hair dyed pink, and dark eye makeup.

"My name is Theodora, but everyone calls me Teddi." she winked at Jess. "What do you need."

Jess pulled herself away from staring at the girl in front of her. "Uh, yeah. My name is Jess, by the way." She handed her schedule to Teddi and tried to hide her blushing.

Teddi took the list from her hand and began pulling out books from the shelves. It came to a total of 6 books, and the thickness of each of the books made Jess' arms sore just by looking at them.

"Do you want me to help you carry them to your locker?" asked Teddi.

Jess nodded and each of the girls took three books. Jess looked on one of the papers the office gave her.

"Uhhh, my locker number is 309."

"Yo, that's a couple lockers down from me, that's so cool!"

Jess smiled to herself. This is so nice. I might actually have a friend after all!

When they arrived at the locker, Jess entered the combination, surprising herself at her ability to actually know stuff. The two loaded her books into her locker and shut the door. Before Jess turned to go to class, Teddi spoke to her.

"Hey, we have the same lunch together. You should find me and we can sit and talk."

Jess felt like her stomach was a rainbow. "Yeah, that would be great."

 

Jess walked lightly to her first period, her heart floating. Hey, I made a friend today. A very cute and nice friend. This is great.

 

Jess didn't pay attention at all during any of her classes. Dick met up with her after every class and walked her to the next. If he noticed anything was up, he didn't say anything. He invited her to lunch with his friends, but she declined. When she told him that she had made a friend, he seemed pretty glad and maybe relieved that he didn't have to bother with her. Jess thought about being concerned, but waved it off. All she wanted to do was speed up time. It seemed like lunch would never come.

When the end of fourth period finally came, and lunch started, she couldn't be more ecstatic. She went into the lunch room and got her food. She looked around the cafeteria for the only familiar face she knew. When she couldn't find Teddi, she started walking to where Dick said he would be sitting. She turned to walk away when someone grabbed her arm. She flinched and she quickly turned around. Teddi was behind her. She let go of Jess' arm and stepped back a bit.

"Sorry if I startled you, I didn't...I mean...I-"

Jess interrupted her. "No, you didn't do anything wrong, I just didn't know you were there. But I'm glad it was you! I was looking for you and you found me, so, yay."

Teddi smiled and the two walked together. Teddi led her to a small table in the corner of the cafeteria. It was secluded, and Jess was glad to get away from the many noises of High School.

"So, what brings you to Gotham Academy all of a sudden?" Teddi asked.

Jess remembered what she overheard Bruce saying to Alfred earlier.

I have to keep up what Bruce said so I don't sound suspicious

"Um, well, I recently got a scholarship, and I took it so here I am...."

"Cool, I bet your parents are happy to have a genius in the family."

Jess grew silent. She never thought about having a family somewhere. They could be worried sick looking for her, and here she was, eating in some fancy school.

"I don't really have parents."

Teddi's face grew pale and then she reddened with embarrassment. "Oh, shit I'm so sorry. I just assumed, and I didn't mean to offend or upset you."

"It's fine. I don't know who they are, so it's not like I can miss them, y'know." Jess said.

Teddi seemed to lighten up a bit at that, but Jess could tell that she was still a bit tense. They were talking about future goals, most of which Jess had to make up right on the spot, when Dick came over.

"Hey, Jess. I need to speak to you." He looked over at Teddi before continuing. "alone, please."

Jess got up and walked with Dick into the empty hallway. "What's up? Did you- know-who find something about me?"

"No. It's about that girl you were talking to. Teddi's dad is a criminal Jess. More than a criminal, actually. Her father is Two Face."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> dun dUN DUNNNN!!!! This chapter took a different swing when I first wrote it. I had some romance and new characters, but I feel that I should put that in a later chapter. I can't wait for you guys to see what I have planned for this. Favorite if you liked this chapter, and happy reading!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Jess felt lightheaded. She didn't want to hear what Batman was saying, or see the computer screen. It could not be real, but here it was, on the widescreen Bat-Computer: Theodora Ross was Harvey Dent's ( aka Two Face) daughter.

The one friend she made, the only friend she had was related to a mass murdering psychopath. Her whole existence just had to connect to Batman. When Dick had told her at school, she didn't believe him. She couldn't. But when she went back to sit with Teddi, she couldn't concentrate on the conversation. She needed answers, and even with them right before her eyes, she didn't believe it.

"She was conceived before Harvey became Two Face, and from what I see, he doesn't know of her existence." Batman explained. "Theodora doesn't know who her father is, and I doubt her mother would tell her even if she knew. She's a bright kid, with straight A's, on a scholarship as well. A couple detentions here and there for talking back at teachers, but noting large."

"So, does that mean I can still hang out with her...?" Jess inquired.

"There's nothing here against her, but I would advise to keep a close eye on her. You never know if Two Face is pulling her strings without her knowing. I'll also look a bit more into it later, but I don't think we have much to worry about."

Jess nodded and went upstairs to do homework while Dick and Bruce went on patrol.

 

 

**

Jess must have dozed off sometime between math and literature homework because she was having a strange dream.

It was the same white room from the first night she spent at the manor, except she could see the door. She walked over to it and turned the knob. She peeked her head out into the hallway. Empty.

She silently closed the door behind her and tried to walk as quietly as possible through the long hallway. She stopped in front of a door. It was tall and made of metal. A keypad was above the door handle. She typed in a code like it was common sense. The door dinged and a green light illuminated the tiny bulb above the lock-pad. She walked into the room to see a figure tightly curled up on the bed.

"Hello?" Jess said.

The figure flinched, startled by her appearance. It turned and she realized it was a boy, about thirteen years old. He looked worn out and terrified

"Jess, is that you?" the boy said. "Jess, what are you doing here, where have you been? I thought- I thought they killed you."

"How do you know my name? And, where the hell are we? I don't know you, I don't even know who I am."

"Jess, it's Tucker. We're in the Administration. What happened to you, when I didn't hear your name on the roster, imagined the worse. Is this even real?"

The boy named Tucker got up from his bed and walked over to Jess. He stuck his hand out at Jess's chest. It went right through and Tucker's eyes widened.

"Oh, shit!. Jess, you need to get out of here right now before they find you."

"Find me? Who, Tucker?" Jess asked alarmed.

"You need to wake up! They're going to close in on you. Wake up!"

Jess tried doing something, but she didn't know how, exactly to wake up.

"What do I do? How do I wake up?" Jess spoke loudly with fear in her voice.

"Like this."

Tucker slammed her into the wall, and it must of been pretty hard because she woke up in Wayne Manor. Sweat drenched her body and her sheets. Her heart was racing and her chest hurt like she had been running for a long time. She looked at her clock. It read 6:12.

Jess got up from her bed and walked over to her bathroom. She peeled off her clothes and got into the shower. What the fuck was that, and why do I remember it so well? When she was done, she turned off the faucet and dressed in her school uniform. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had dark circles under her eyes and her face looked pale. She opened a drawer and began applying makeup. When she was done, she gave herself a fake, 'I'm happy' smile before leaving. She stepped out of the room the same time Dick did.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Good morning." She returned.

"So, how's school doing?" Dick asked.

"It's fine. The majority of the stuff I don't know, but I think I'm pulling along well."

"If you ever need help with anything, just ask. I tutor some kids at school, and I would love to help you."Dick offered.

"Thanks, I'd like that."

The two walked down the stairs together. When they were done with breakfast. Alfred drove them to school. When she got out of the car, she immediately came face-to-face with a group of senior boys.

"Hey there, baby. I heard you were new here. My name is Chad, but you can call me your new boyfriend." 

Jess' face molded into a look of disgust. "Why don't you go fuck off because you're 18 and I'm a fucking minor?"

Chad's friends oohed and Jess walked off towards her locker. She heard Chad mutter "bitch" under his lips. She turned around and spoke to him again.

"EXCUSE ME?" 

His friends laughed. "Dude, you aren't supposed to say it when chicks can hear you."

She gave a deadly glare to the group of seniors. "You shouldn't say it behind her back either." Jess spat at them. They all fell silent and Jess continued walking to her locker. When she got there, she saw Teddi at hers. Jess slowed her pace down as she remembered what Batman had told her last night. Jess was about to try and hide, when Teddi turned to face her. 

"Hey, Jess. Wassup"

"Hey, Teddi. What happened to your face?" Half of Teddi's face was covered in bruises varying in different shades of purple and blue. 

"These are nothing. It's Gotham, what did you expect. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Excuse me." Teddi turned to leave but Jess caught her by her forearm. 

"No. Talk to me. Who really did this to you?"

Teddi looked at Jess and dragged her into an empty classroom. "Are you sure you won't tell anyone? I don't want to draw attention to this." Teddi said worriedly 

"Teddi, you can tell me anything. I promise I won't judge. Just tell me who did this to you."

Teddi rubbed her hands together, clearly anxious about the situation. "I don't think I should tell you."

Jess was scared for Teddi. She grabbed her again. "Teddi. Who. Did. This. To. You."

Teddi looked reluctant, and when she spoke, Jess felt like the world was going to end. 

"My father."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAME-SEX MARRIAGE IS LEGAL TODAY THIS IS AMAZING!!!

"Robin, look out!" Robin ducked as a blade whizzed past his ear. He turned around to face his friend, Kid Flash. They were on a mission in Central City to recover a flash drive Batman told them to retrieve, with information regarding the League's Watch Tower. 

"Thanks, bud." 

When Robin and the other members of his team had finished beating up all the baddies around, they went into the facility where they were greeted by a masked man. 

"Ugh, how many super villains can there be in this city? You guys pop up like roaches, I swear." said Kid Flash. 

The felon grunted. Aqualad gave the signal and the team charged at him. Minutes later, their foe was unconscious and on the ground. Robin was tying him up.

"He even gets squashed like them too." 

"Um, roaches are actually hard to kill, and they often get back up. Why don't you go read or something?" Artemis mocked. 

"I do, actually. You don't get an A in science if you don't read." Kid Flash countered.

"Behave." Aqualad said. "We need to transport him, and I do not see any of you being able to lift 300 pounds." 

Artemis and Kid Flash both huffed.

When the team had finished loading the fugitive into the police van, and had returned to the bio-ship, they went back to the cave at Mt. Justice. After they had arrived, Robin pulled M'gan to the side. 

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, sure. What do you need, Dick?" 

Robin mentally flinched at the use of his civilian name. It had been a couple months since he revealed his identity, and he still hadn't gotten use to it being used. "You see, I have this friend. Well, I wouldn't exactly call her a friend, but Batman and I found this girl, right.

"Yeah...." M'gan agreed.

"Ok, so we were on patrol when I stumbled upon this girl, saved her life, and then she got knocked out. Normally, we look up a person, get them home safely, and that's it." Robin continued, "Well, she had nothing in the database, which is pretty weird because usually we find at least an old report card or something. Anyways, so she has no idea who she is, and she didn't know before the whole incident with the getting knocked out bit."

"So, what does this have to do with me?" M'gan questioned.

"I was wondering if you would restore her memories. For me, please?"

"I don't know if I should. It was different then, when I could piece everything together, but this- it's a single person. It may be too complex; something could go wrong."

"M'gan, I believe in you. You can do this, just please try." Robin pleaded. 

"Ok, but it may require a few sessions. If she's as clueless as you say she is, then I don't want to flood her brain with memories all at once." M'gan said. 

Robin thanked her and left through the zeta-tube. When he stepped into the Batcave, Batman was working on the big computer.

"I trust that the mission was a success?" Batman asked.

"Yup!" Robin threw the drive over to his mentor, who caught it without looking. 

"Go to bed. It's a school night." He ordered. 

Robin obeyed and changed out of his costume and into his pajamas. He walked up the stairs to the manor. "Goodnight." he said.

Batman grunted in response. When he made sure that his protege was fully gone, he plugged the flash drive into the USB port. A screen popped up asking for a password. The billionaire cracked his knuckles and began trying to break the code. After minutes, he was successful. He clicked on the first file and his face paled as he read the title. 

SUBJECT ONE: JESSICA ANNABELLE WAYNE

**Author's Note:**

> This story is originally from my Wattpad, and that's where I update it first, so you can follow me at:   
> http://www.wattpad.com/user/reon56


End file.
